legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Chibi Moon
''"Apprentice to a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, I am Sailor Mini Moon! And in the name of the future moon, I'll punish you!" - ''Sailor Mini Moon '''Sailor Chibi Moon, '''or '''Sailor Mini Moon, '''is the Senshi identity of Chibiusa Tsukino or Rini Tsukino, depending on the dub you follow. She is the seventh Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. She is voiced by Stephanie Beard. Powers * '''Pink Sugar Heart Attack - '''Sailor Mini Moon fires a rapid stream of energy hearts from her heart wand * '''Crystal Twinkle Bell - '''calls for Pegasus/Helios who allows Sailor Moon to use her Moon Gorgeous Meditation attack * '''Moon Gorgeous Meditation - '''with the help of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon uses the exact same attack that Sailor Moon can use * '''Pink Moon Eternal Power Make-up - '''allows Sailor Mini Moon to become Eternal Sailor Mini Moon * '''Pink Sugar Heart Bombardment - '''an upgraded version of Pink Sugar Heart Attack Gallery Sailor_mini_moon_pose.JPG sailor mini moon.JPG sailor mini moon angry.JPG sailor mini moon beg.JPG sailor mini moon happy.JPG sailor mini moon huh.JPG sailor mini moon strain.JPG sailor mini moon very happy.JPG sailor mini moon with bell.JPG sailor mini moon, little love and justice soldier.JPG jap_chibimoon-image4.jpg sailor mini moon confident.jpg sailor mini moon huh.jpg sailor mini moon concerned.jpg sailor mini moon down.jpg sailor mini moon in thought.PNG sailor mini moon looks pensive.jpg sailor mini moon oh crap.JPG sailor mini moon oh no.jpg sailor mini moon ready wand.png sailor mini moon sad concerned.jpg sailor mini moon wondering.jpg sailor mini moon worried.jpg sailor mini moon yeouch.jpg sailor mini moon yikes.jpg sailor mini moon you're gonna get it.jpg Eternal Sailor Mini Moon Gallery Sailor mini moon pose eternal.JPG sailor mini moon angry eternal.JPG sailor mini moon beg eternal.JPG sailor mini moon concerned eternal.jpg sailor mini moon confident eternal.JPG sailor mini moon down eternal.jpg sailor mini moon happy eternal.JPG sailor mini moon huh eternal.JPG sailor mini moon i can do this eternal.PNG sailor mini moon in thought eternal.png sailor mini moon looks pensive eternal.jpg sailor mini moon oh crap eternal.jpg sailor mini moon oh eternal.PNG sailor mini moon oh no eternal.jpg sailor mini moon ready wand eternal.png sailor mini moon sad concerned eternal.jpg sailor mini moon strain eternal.JPG sailor mini moon very happy eternal.JPG sailor mini moon with bell eternal.JPG sailor mini moon wondering eternal.jpg sailor mini moon worried eternal.jpg sailor mini moon yeouch eternal.jpg sailor mini moon yikes eternal.jpg sailor mini moon you're gonna get it eternal.jpg sailor mini moon, little love and justice soldier eternal.JPG Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Immortals Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Superheroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters from the Sailor Moon universe Category:Characters from the Future Category:Non Humans Category:Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Team heroes Category:Elementals Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Gloved Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Badass Princess Category:Amazons Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bullies Category:Sibling Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Wand users Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sandy Fox Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tracey Hoyt